


Filtro dos Sonhos

by royalbaekh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, yumark dormindo juntinho e nhonhonho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Mark, um nephilim, divide o apartamento com Yuta, um vampiro viciado em anime. A relação entre eles é estranha, quase não se falam; porém, em uma noite insone, Mark descobre que Yuta é a cura para os seus pesadelos. Ele não consegue mais dormir longe do vampiro.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Filtro dos Sonhos

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi! Trouxe uma yumark escrita para o fest Neo Hallowcity que se passa no universo de As Crônicas dos Caçadores de Sombras, minha saga favorita escrita pela Cassandra Clare! Não é preciso ler os livros para entender a fic, mas queria ressaltar que usei eles como base e essa fanfic se passa depois dos acontecimentos de Instrumentos Mortais. Amei escrever com yumark nesse universo que eu tanto amo, por isso essa fanfic tem um valor especial para mim. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu e que também se apeguem aos personagens.  
> Obrigada Abi (@solaariss) pela betagem impecável! Amei te conhecer e seu trabalho é perfeito.  
> Agradeço também a @AfroditeDesigns pela capa mais amorzinho de todas, o pedido foi entregue tão rápido! Dedico essa fic para julis, minha queridíssima amiga.  
> Boa leitura ♡

  
  


**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

> _ [...] _
> 
> _ — Você veio e disse palavras que carreguei comigo como se fossem luz. Foi uma das coisas que fizeram eu me apaixonar por você. _
> 
> _ [...] _
> 
> _ — Se minhas palavras serviram de conforto, então empatamos — disse ele. — Sua voz é a música que mais amo no mundo. _
> 
> _ (CLARE, 2019, p.317) _

Mark estava podre, completamente fedido. Possuía icor demoníaco por todo seu uniforme de combate, até suas botas estavam encharcadas do líquido esbranquiçado e ácido. Precisava chegar em casa antes que aquela substância fizesse um furo em suas vestes e entrasse em contato com a sua pele. Demônios malditos! Deixou escapar enquanto tentava limpar a lâmina serafim na parede de concreto.

A criatura — antes branca e esguia, semelhante a uma cobra — virou pó depois do golpe mortal desferido pelo nephilim. Porém, antes de desfazer-se, esguichara seu veneno por todo o beco escuro. A parede de concreto atingida fora corroída pelo líquido, abrindo pequenos buracos. Mark estava acostumado a encontrar seres como aquele em suas patrulhas noturnas, afinal, desde pequeno fora treinado para matar demônios; mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia se acostumar com aquele cheiro repugnante. Se para ele aquele odor era insuportável, para Yuta, seu colega de apartamento, aquilo seria mil vezes pior. 

Não era exagero. Mark dividia o apartamento com um vampiro. Além de consumir sangue, ser imortal e fugir da luz do sol, ele possuía sentidos apurados. O vampiro e o nephilim não eram lá muito próximos, na verdade mal se falavam. Quando estavam em casa no mesmo momento, Mark ficava no quarto estudando o conteúdo que sua tutora enviara ou tocando violão. Às vezes, no caminho até o armário da cozinha, encontrava Yuta no sofá assistindo anime. Eles trocavam um sorriso sem graça e um aceno de cabeça.

O máximo de interação entre eles aconteceu num episódio especial. Em uma manhã de domingo, Yuta percebeu que estava sem estoque de sangue no frigobar. Geralmente, o vampiro comprava vários pacotes e armazenava o bastante para um mês, a fim de não ter nenhum imprevisto. Porém, naquele dia em especial, estava faminto, não podia ir ao Mercado Das Sombras para repor, muito menos conhecia um sistema de delivery. Por causa disso, bateu na porta do quarto de Mark e entrou no cômodo um pouco sem jeito.

— Ei, oi, é... — Yuta colocou o cabelo longo atrás da orelha, as mechas escuras insistiam em cobrir-lhe o rosto. — perdão por interromper seus estudos sobre… — Passou os olhos pelas apostilas com o esqueleto demoníaco e suas estruturas. — Hm, anatomia, mas eu preciso de um favor.

Mark o olhou surpreso, assentindo veemente. Colocou o tablet em cima das apostilas e girou em sua cadeira de rodinhas, ficando de frente para o colega. Eles mal se falavam, então se estava pedindo algo a ele, deveria ser coisa séria.

— Ah, claro! — assentiu, encarando os olhos escuros e intensos — Não precisa se desculpar, está tudo bem. Me fala, o que aconteceu? — Gesticulou para sua cama de solteiro perfeitamente forrada com um edredom cor de pêssego. 

Yuta olhou para a cama, ponderou por um instante se deveria ou não sentar-se, mas decidiu ir direto ao assunto; a sede queimava fortemente em sua garganta e nublava seus pensamentos. Por um segundo, considerou Mark atraente. Até que ele tinha um cheiro bom, quando não estava coberto de suor e veneno de demônio. Sua pele possuía um brilho natural, típico dos mortais, e irradiava um calor reconfortante.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e prendeu a respiração. Não podia considerar seu colega de quarto atraente, muito menos deveria cogitar a hipótese de consumir sangue angelical. Deveria estar tomado pela sede, já estava beirando um estado de alucinação.

— Preciso de sangue. — disse, agora olhando sério para ele. Mark arregalou os olhos e deixou a respiração escapar pela boca.

— Oh! — exclamou. — Você, hm, você precisa, é...— Coçou a nuca, um pouco sem jeito, porém manteve o contato visual com o vampiro. Parecia impossível parar de olhá-lo. — Do meu sangue? — Sua voz elevou uma oitava e falhou. Mark pigarreou e tentou recompor a postura.

— Não, não, claro que não — Apressou-se em explicar. — Não preciso do seu sangue, preciso que você traga alguns pacotes do Mercado Das Sombras. Eu acabei não percebendo, meu estoque acabou. Não posso sair para conseguir mais. — Apontou para a janela coberta com uma cortina de blackout. Todas as janelas da casa possuíam essa proteção, visando a segurança dele. — Nossa, me desculpe por isso, se for pedir demais, eu entendo…

— Relaxa, cara. — Mark o tranquilizou. Agora entendia a situação e se envergonhou por ter agido tão desconcertado. Temeu ter ofendido o outro. — Não precisa se desculpar, já disse. — Deu uma risadinha enquanto se levantava da cadeira, indo em direção ao guarda roupa na outra extremidade. — Eu nem sei porque reagi daquele jeito, eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas. — Pegou sua jaqueta preta impermeável, sua lâmina serafim e sua estela.

— Ah, que bom então. — suspirou aliviado. — Está tudo certo entre a gente, não se preocupe. 

Mark desenhou um símbolo cursivo em seu antebraço, usando a estela como se fosse um pincel sobre a pele, depois fez mais uma marca, dessa vez na parte de dentro do pulso. Caçadores de Sombras não saíam de casa sem antes aplicar algumas runas básicas de proteção e agilidade. As marcas brilhavam em sua pele e fixavam-se por bastante tempo, como uma tatuagem mundana. Elas lhe conferiam poder e no final, deixavam cicatrizes esbranquiçadas sobre a pele. Semelhante a cicatriz que Yuta possuía, a qual ganhou ao ser transformado por um membro novato do clã de Osaka.

— Você sabe onde fica? — perguntou Yuta, observando o colega se arrumar. — É uma barraca que fica numa espécie de porão, lá no fundo do mercado. Talvez você não seja muito bem recebido, mas pode falar o meu nome e eles vão te deixar entrar. 

Mark não frequentava o Mercado das Sombras, era um lugar cheio de mercadorias do submundo; fadas, feiticeiros, vampiros e lobisomens possuíam barracas no beco escuro de Itaewon onde comercializavam e negociavam serviços. Os mundanos enxergariam apenas uma viela estreita e mal iluminada, logo sentiriam-se expelidos, continuariam seu caminho, ignorando o local estranho.

— Pode deixar.

[...]

De volta para o atual momento, o nephilim chegou no prédio ainda sujo da batalha. Estava preparando mentalmente um discurso de desculpas caso o vampiro parecesse enjoado com a sua presença. Acontecia às vezes, mas ele se esforçava em esconder a repulsa. Ambos tinham essa mania de não querer incomodar, essa era a principal barreira entre eles, o que deixava a relação tão estranha e as conversas desajeitadas.

Tirou as botas com cuidado, entrando apenas de meias pretas no apartamento. Murmurou um “Oi” e correu em direção ao banheiro, com a intenção de se livrar logo de toda aquela gosma fedida. Enquanto isso, Yuta estava como de costume deitado no sofá assistindo mais uma animação japonesa e nem pareceu se incomodar com a entrada do colega. Mark não entendia porque o vampiro gastava mais da metade do seu dia assistindo. Sério, ele tinha uma eternidade pela frente, passaria ela assistindo os mesmos animes?! 

Pessoalmente, achava aquilo perda de tempo, mas tentava não julgar pois não sabia da realidade do outro. Apesar de morarem juntos há três meses, não conversavam sobre sua vida antes dali, sobre o porquê precisavam deixar sua cidade natal e encontrar refúgio em Seoul. A Guerra Maligna destruiu famílias, institutos — espécie de abrigo e moradia para caçadores de sombra —, mal podia imaginar como a guerra afetou aos vampiros, especialmente a Yuta.

Despiu-se, jogando a roupa de molho em uma bacia com uma substância neutralizadora e entrou no chuveiro. Ajeitou a temperatura para ficar agradável: nem capaz de ferver sua pele ou de congelá-lo até os ossos. Um meio termo morno e gostosinho, capaz de relaxar seus músculos tensos por ter passado a noite toda procurando e matando demônios.

Soltou um suspiro relaxado, espantando todas suas preocupações e seus afazeres como um caçador de sombra: estudar, treinar, seguir a Lei da Clave e enfrentar demônios. Conseguira transferência para Seoul com a condição de proteger o distrito de Itaewon e continuar seus estudos por conta própria.

Deixou o banheiro com uma toalha enrolada nos quadris, andando quase nas pontas dos pés em direção ao seu quarto, pois não queria chamar atenção. Com a pressa para se livrar do uniforme podre, não pegara uma muda de roupa limpa. 

— Cuidado para não cair — Yuta disse, encostado na parede do corredor. Tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. — O piso é um pouco escorregadio, sabe.

Mark congelou no lugar. Virou-se lentamente na direção de Yuta, lutando para fazer uma expressão amigável, mas sua cara estava contorcida em vergonha e desconforto. Cruzou os braços tentando esconder o corpo, porém a atitude atraiu o olhar justamente para essa região.

— Desculpa incomodar com esse fedor de demônio, achei que você pudesse ter saído ou algo assim — disse mais para si mesmo, bagunçando a franja molhada e deixando o chão com pingos. — Eu vou… — Apontou para a porta do quarto.

— Certo! — Yuta assentiu, voltando o olhar para cima. Percebeu o sangue indo para as bochechas do outro. Deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes e voltou para a sala. 

Mark entrou no quarto sentindo-se o ser mais bobo da face da Terra. Suas interações com Yuta ficavam cada vez mais estranhas desde aquele dia do pacote de sangue. O outro parecia querer se aproximar, mas o nephilim não podia evitar reagir daquele jeito. Caramba, eles moravam juntos há tempo o suficiente para ter mais intimidade ou desenvolver uma amizade. Por que era tão difícil?

Em um movimento quase automático, colocou seu pijama flanelado e embrulhou-se no edredom cor de pêssego. Soltando um longo suspiro enquanto se espreguiçava e acomodava na cama macia.

Tudo o que ele podia ver era o vermelho do sangue, escorrendo pelo piso do instituto do Canadá. Também escutou gritos e alguns sons inumanos. O seus pais, que tinham consumido uma mistura de sangue demoníaco, o encaravam com as orbes completamente pretas. Aproximavam-se soltando grunhidos, prontos para atacar. Em seguida, a cena mudou: o pequeno Mark estava encostado na sala de armas, escondido atrás da mesa do canto. Segurava fortemente uma adaga na mão direita e uma faca borboleta na outra. Tremia mais do que tudo, porém lutou para manter as lâminas em punho. Podia escutar passos pesados, o som da espada entrando na carne, os gritos. Então o som ficou cada vez mais alto, as cenas passaram rapidamente, várias aparecendo de uma vez só, enquanto o barulho estava prestes a explodir sua mente.

—NÃO! — Mark gritou, debatendo-se na cama. As lágrimas fluíam pela seu rosto, ele nem ao menos teve consciência delas. Tudo o que continuava ouvindo era a trilha sonora da destruição, da guerra.

— Por favor, me deixe ir. Preciso buscar eles. Não, não, não… — murmurava com a voz quebrada em pedaços.

«♡»

Yuta estava assistindo Blue Exorcist. O anime contava a história de Rin, o filho ilegítimo de Satã que decidiu virar exorcista para livra-se dessa maldição. Já estava na segunda temporada, completamente entretido, porém escutou alguns sons estranhos vindo do quarto de Mark. De início, eram suspiros e choramingos. Tentou ignorar, dar um pouco de privacidade para o nephilim; era terrível poder escutar cada mínimo movimento dos outros. Ainda assim, ficou difícil de ignorar quando o grito de desespero preencheu todo o apartamento. Mesmo quem não possuísse audição apurada, poderia escutar. Então todo seu corpo entrou em estado de alerta, precisava checar o que estava acontecendo com seu colega de apartamento.

Rapidamente atravessou o corredor da sala, passando pela porta do próprio quarto — quase inutilizado, servia mais como decoração —, do banheiro e entrou com tudo no quarto de Mark. A cena presenciada fez algo dentro de si quebrar em diversos pedacinhos: o rapaz estava debatendo-se em agonia, chorando alto e implorando para deixarem ele buscar os pais.

— Shh… — Yuta se aproximou, hesitante. Não sabia como ajudar, ele mesmo não precisava dormir, muito menos lidar com pesadelos. — Shhh, está tudo bem, Mark. — Sentou na beirada da cama, afastado o suficiente para não invadir o espaço pessoal do outro.

— A gente precisa buscar eles, por favor, por favor…

Yuta não conseguiu evitar, tocou o ombro do outro enquanto sussurrava palavras de conforto. Ao poucos, Mark parou de se mexer, porém as lágrimas continuavam caindo. Em certo momento, ele abriu os olhos e encarou o outro com uma expressão atordoada no rosto. O choro estava mais baixo, quase um murmúrio. Piscou algumas vezes, percebendo o seu arredor mesmo com a escuridão do quarto. O pesadelo traumático desvaneceu, mas seu coração batia forte no peito, o sentimento de pânico e terror eram praticamente tangíveis em suas pontas dos dedos — esses seguravam fortemente o pulso gelado do vampiro.

— Yuta, o que… você… 

— Shhh, volte a dormir — Pediu — Vou ficar aqui dessa vez, está bom?! Para espantar seus pesadelos. Confie em mim, Mark.

Não disse nada em resposta, continuou olhando para ele através da escuridão. Tinha certeza que podia enxergar seus olhos, eles possuíam um brilho diferente, quase artificial. Sentiu-se envolvido pelo olhar e pelas palavras de conforto do vampiro.

Yuta esticou a mão livre — a outra continuava presa pelas mãos de Mark —, deixando os ombros para tocar o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas remanescentes. Ele respondeu ao toque de maneira positiva, assentiu e fechou os olhos. Concentrando-se na presença de Yuta, no momento presente e em seu toque firme por sua pele. Inspirou e expirou, fazendo um exercício de respiração como aprendeu assistindo o Youtube. A tecnologia dos mundanos era útil para todos, mas naquele momento o que o fez voltar ao sono, foi o toque de Yuta acompanhado de sua voz angelical. Ele cantava uma canção bonita, em um idioma que Mark não entendeu, mas presumiu ser sua língua materna.

_**“Ano hi miteta hoshizora** _

_**Negai kakete futari sagashita hikari wa** _

_**Matataku aida ni kieteku no ni** _

_**Kokoro wa karada wa kimi de kagayaiteru”** _

**“No céu estrelado daquela noite**

**A luz que procuramos para pedir um desejo**

**Apagou-se num piscar de olhos**

**Mas você continua iluminando o meu coração e o meu corpo”**

Ainda segurava o pulso do vampiro com as duas mãos, havia trazido para o peito e dormiu sem ter nenhum sonho. Apenas uma escuridão reconfortante, acompanhada pela melodia de aquecer o coração. 

«♡»

Mark acordou sozinho. Dormira profundamente na noite anterior, depois do pesadelo ter voltado a aterroriza-lo. Seria mais fácil se tudo aquilo fosse apenas sonhos irreais; mas aquelas eram suas piores lembranças emaranhadas umas às outras. Há semanas atrás, passara algumas noites em claro, com medo de voltar a dormir e reviver o passado, apenas depois resolveu voltar a dormir. Não tivera pesadelo até aquela noite.

A lembrança embaçada de uma voz surgiu em sua mente, em seguida visualizou o rosto fino e os cabelos pretos moldando a face contornada pelas sombras. Yuta estivera ali com ele. Ajudou-o, lhe disse palavras de conforto e até mesmo cantou uma canção que acalmou seu coração. As lembranças trouxeram um misto de gratidão, vergonha e conforto. Era grato pela ajuda, com certeza, mas possuía vergonha de ser visto assim, em seu momento mais vulnerável e ainda deu trabalho para o outro. Não sabia como encará-lo naquela manhã. Se tivesse sorte, Yuta estaria em seu quarto — às vezes preferia ficar ali durante o dia, a fim de não causar transtorno para Mark; para que ele pudesse abrir as janelas um pouco e transitasse pelo cômodo à vontade —, e ele não precisaria encontrá-lo.

Bem, talvez estivesse com azar, pois assim que saiu do quarto encontrou o vampiro na cozinha, com uma espátula nas mãos e manejando uma frigideira. A cena deu um nó na mente de Mark. Vampiros comem panquecas? Eles sabem até cozinhar? 

— Ah, Mark! — exclamou ao perceber a presença dele na pequena cozinha do apartamento. Ela possuía uma bancada preta, alguns utensílios, uma geladeira e um armário. O vampiro não possuía familiaridade com nenhum desses itens. Apenas com o seu frigobar reservado. — Você acordou. Que bom. Fiquei preocupado depois de ontem à noite.

Mark coçou a nuca, observando Yuta voltar sua atenção para panela. Serviu a panqueca no prato raso e colocou mais massa na frigideira. O cheiro era delicioso, a essência de baunilha preenchia o ambiente.

— É… sobre ontem, me desculpe…

— Acho que nós dois temos que parar de pedir desculpa o tempo inteiro, não acha? — Virou o lado da panqueca e olhou para ele. — Não foi nada. Na verdade, eu fiquei feliz em te ajudar. Foi doloroso te ver daquele jeito, não sabia que você tinha pesadelos.

Mark tinha os olhos na massa fofinha no prato quando respondeu:

— Obrigado por isso, Yuta. De verdade, eu… Você me ajudou muito. — Criou coragem para encará-lo, a fim de enfatizar cada palavra. — Eu costumo ter pesadelos, às vezes eles são mais fracos ou somem por um tempo, mas ontem voltou com tudo. Foi o pior.

— Sinto muito.

Mark assentiu com um sorriso triste. 

— Fiz panquecas para você. — Mudou de assunto depois do silêncio estranho entre eles. — Tem anos e anos que não cozinho algo, você sabe, não preciso comer comida mundana — Colocou a última panqueca no prato, formando uma pilha rechonchuda. Depois procurou na geladeira até achar o mel e colocou em cima da mesa. — Mas era um prato que meu pai fazia na manhã do meu aniversário e me deixava muito feliz, então pensei que talvez te deixasse também. Pode provar?!

Mark sentiu-se completamente tocado pelas palavras. Todo seu corpo pareceu relaxar e um sorriso genuíno tomou conta do seu rosto.

— Nossa, eu nem sei como agradecer — Sentou-se à mesa — Tem anos que ninguém cozinha para mim, eu nem lembro se já comi uma panqueca tão fofinha como essa. — Cortou a massa e deu uma mordida. Soltou um suspiro de aprovação de imediato. — Que perfeição! — exclamou com a boca cheia. 

Yuta sorriu satisfeito, sem mostrar os dentes, e se virou para lavar a louça. 

— Essa é a melhor panqueca que eu já comi em toda minha vida. Nossa, parece felicidade em forma de comida. — disse, entre mordidas. Praticamente devorou tudo de uma vez só.

— É mesmo. Eu sinto falta daqueles tempos, cozinhar para você me deu uma nostalgia boa.

— Sério? 

— Aham! Eu passei alguns anos um pouco amargurado, digamos assim, não queria fazer nada que me ligasse a minha vida de verdade. Mas depois aprendi a “viver” — Fez aspas com os dedos. —, essa vida.

Mark assentiu. Nem era capaz de imaginar como era dar adeus a sua vida e tornar-se um ser imortal. Ter que ver as pessoas que você ama encerrando o seu ciclo enquanto você continuava ali, vagando por décadas.

— Você fez bem. 

Yuta deu mais um dos seus típicos sorrisos e voltou para a sala. 

«♡»

O aperto de Mark em seu pulso fora reconfortante; podia sentir o calor humano lhe envolvendo, os dedos calejados — tanto dos treinamento de caçador de sombras quanto das cordas do violão — em contato com sua pele gélida. Ainda assim, havia deixado o quarto do mundano depois que ele pegou no sono. Decidira, naquela madrugada, dar uma volta pela cidade, tentar entender a enxurrada de sensações, pensamentos e estímulos que o preenchiam.

Ele estava morto. Era um fato. Ainda assim, por que estava sentindo uma sensação estranha por todo seu corpo? Era um estranho bom, na verdade, e isso o deixou mais confuso ainda. Passava boa parte da sua vida assistindo, passeando pelo Mercado das Sombras e escutando conversas alheias. Não estava acostumado a receber estímulos do ambiente externo, pelo contrário, estava apenas observando tudo de longe, como um telespectador. Dessa forma, ele já tinha experienciado bastante coisa em seus anos de existência, chegou em um ponto no qual achou não ser capaz de ser surpreendido por nada. Até a chegada de Mark em sua vida. 

Quando Mark ligou para Yuta, pois ficara sabendo com alguém que ele tinha um quarto vago, o vampiro não imaginou que o seu novo colega de apartamento fosse capaz de mexer com ele dessa forma. Não sabia identificar a sensação, mas ele captava sua atenção e até seus pensamentos.

O Sol estava ameaçando preencher o céu com raios de luz quando Yuta voltou para casa com pacotes extra de sangue — guardados em um saco preto —, e ingredientes para panqueca. Precisou ver alguns vídeos no Youtube para relembrar como se fazia, depois esperou um pouco para não acordar Mark com o barulho na cozinha. Por fim, todo o esforço valeu a pena pois o sorriso do outro o deixou verdadeiramente feliz. 

Yuta passou o resto do dia no sofá, revendo os filmes do Studio Ghibli. Fez algumas pausas para servir-se de um pacote de sangue, sugando o conteúdo entusiasmadamente enquanto seus olhos permaneciam vidrados na Smart Tv. 

A decoração do apartamento era bem simples, o local permanecia iluminado por luzes artificiais o dia todo, pois as janelas estavam fechadas com as cortinas bloqueando os raios de sol. O hack continha uma parte da coleção de mangás do vampiro, com edições exclusivas e raríssimas. Ao lado ficavam alguns cds do nephilim, que mostrava-se bem eclético, escutava música clássica, r&b e até a EDM —, ou como Yuta preferia chamar: bateção de panela.

Mark ficou o dia enfurnado no quarto. Yuta viu quando ele saiu com o uniforme de caçador de sombras, vestido de preto e com tecidos elásticos e impermeáveis — perfeitos para lutar contra demônios nojentos e permanecer protegido.

Yuta decidiu sair também, ficar em casa sozinho estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos. Ultimamente, estava cada vez mais inquieto, como se estivesse ligado no 220V. Aproveitando o brilho da Lua, andou pelas ruas de Itaewon, olhando as lojas fechadas e o fluxo reduto de pessoas. Logo, chegou no Mercado das Sombras e visitou a barraca de uma amiga feiticeira. Bateu um papo longo; mais lembrando do passado do que falando sobre o presente. Típico de criaturas imortais!

Depois continuou o percurso, explorando o mercado e visitando outras barracas também. Uma fada com pele alaranjada e olhos vermelhos o abordou.

— O que esse belo vampiro procura? Um pouco de magia de fada? Que tal uma pulseira para o seu amado?

Yuta franziu o cenho em confusão. Ele tinha um amado?

— Obrigada pela gentileza, mas não preciso. Até a próxima!

Dispensou o contato, sabia como fadas gostavam de pregar peças; elas não podiam mentir, mas sabiam fazer jogo com as palavras e armadilhas sorrateiras. Depois da Guerra Maligna, no entanto, elas passaram a ser discriminadas pela sua participação na destruição. Yuta não concordava com essa atitude — discriminar toda uma espécie por erros de alguns —, mas preferia tomar cuidado com os conteúdos oferecidos no Mercado das Sombras.

O céu estava tomado em um degradê de roxo e rosa, anunciando o amanhecer e ele estava de volta para o apartamento. Encontrou o colega já dormindo e ficou aliviado pela trégua dos pesadelos.

Estava acomodando-se no sofá quando ouviu a voz cortada de Mark implorando por ajuda.

— Não! Por favor, por favor…

«♡»

O cheiro pungente de sangue humano misturado ao demoníaco queimou suas narinas. Tudo o que ele podia ver eram sombras, uma névoa espessa sufocando-o. Queria gritar pelo seus pais, precisava encontrá-los; mas quanto mais esforçava-se, nenhum som saia de sua boca. Tudo queimava e ardia. 

Depois de minutos de pura agonia, um toque gélido tomou conta dos seus sentidos, causando uma onda apaziguadora por todo seu corpo. Podia escutar um som ao longe, uma voz falando algo em um tom ritmado. Apesar de não conseguir distinguir as palavras, elas fizeram efeito. Gradativamente, o cenário mudou, transformando-se em um clarão; cogitou estar diante do próprio Sol. Piscou algumas vezes tentando se acostumar com a luminosidade, então, no ato, acabou acordando, dando um sobressalto na cama.

Deixou escapar um arquejo, olhando em volta atordoado. Puxou o ar com toda sua força, recuperando o fôlego — sentia como se estivesse submerso debaixo d'água por muito tempo. A silhueta longilínea em sua direita era familiar, mesmo na escuridão do cômodo. Yuta. O vampiro estava ajoelhado no chão, ao lado da cama, segurando sua mão enquanto cantava uma música que Mark achou um pouco familiar. Ao perceber os olhos assustados do nephilim, parou de cantar e se afastou, soltando sua mão.

— Desculpe, eu, é, você estava gritando. Não sabia o que fazer então… — Começou a levantar-se, mas foi interrompido pelo aperto em seu pulso. Os dedos de Mark o seguravam com firmeza.

— Fique comigo — choramingou. — Por favor?

Yuta o olhou surpreso. Novamente sentiu algo em si desandando, talvez o veneno em suas veias estivesse correndo de maneira irregular, rápido demais para um morto-vivo. Podia sentir a dor de Mark através do seus olhos, a fragilidade dele o machucou como uma lâmina. Se ele pudesse fazer algo para ajudar, faria. O outro não precisava sofrer sozinho, muito menos implorar daquele jeito.

— Tudo bem — Deu seu típico sorriso pequeno. Tentou transmitir um pouco de tranquilidade e recebeu como resposta uma expressão aliviada do outro. — Você quer que eu sente aqui? — Apontou para o chão ao lado da cama.

O aperto do Mark em seu pulso ficou mais forte, então ele o guiou com as duas mão até a cama.

— Pode deitar comigo só um pouquinho? Por alguma razão, quando você está aqui, os pesadelos desaparecem.

Yuta não soube o que responder, então deitou ao lado dele, um pouco desajeitado e hesitante de se aproximar. Enquanto isso, Mark diminuiu a distância entre seus corpos e encontrou aconchego no peito do vampiro. O abraçava como se fosse seu travesseiro favorito. Yuta foi inundado pelo calor do corpo e o cheiro de shampoo, também ficou ciente do coração acelerado. Em um movimento involuntário, acariciou as madeixas pretas e macias. Recebeu um suspiro relaxado como resposta e sentiu os braços dele fixados em volta de si.

O toque e a informação sobre ser o antídoto para os pesadelos o deixou atordoado; aquilo nunca havia lhe acontecido em seus anos de existência. Nunca foi alguém capaz de transmitir conforto, nem tivera sua presença solicitada daquele jeito, como se fosse indispensável. Pelo contrário, o sentimento de se sentir deslocado e indesejado era uma constante. Também fora constante a estagnação em sua existência: nada o surpreendia, o mundo e as pessoas tornaram-se previsíveis depois de tantos anos; porém Mark Lee era um enigma para si, uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas. Tudo o que ele fazia desencadeava uma reação única em seu interior.

— Obrigado por ficar aqui. — murmurou Mark, com os olhos fechados. Como um efeito instantâneo, a presença do vampiro acalmou cada célula do seu corpo, sua mente estava vazia.

Yuta pigarreou, procurando pela sua voz:

— Não precisa agradecer. — Continuou o cafuné. — Você quer conversar?

— Hmm… — ponderou. — Na verdade, agora não. Depois eu posso falar sobre isso, é difícil, sabe?!

Assentiu. Yuta sabia como era difícil falar sobre o passado, não era algo que faria facilmente. Relembrar era doloroso; era como cutucar uma ferida que nunca cicatrizava. Podia ter uma ideia do que atormentava o outro a partir dos fragmentos de informações proferidos em seu pesadelo, mas não tinha ideia da situação completa. Então, preferiu respeitar o tempo dele para falar sobre isso.

— Eu queria te pedir mais um coisa... — A voz de Mark saiu como um sussurro. Estava cada vez mais sonolento, sendo envolvido pelo sono gradativamente. Yuta possuía uma pele firme e gélida, e mesmo com o ouvido sobre seu peito, não escutava o som familiar de um coração batendo ali. Ainda assim, a sua companhia parecia o suficiente.

— Claro. Pode falar.

— Pode cantar de novo aquela música? Você tem uma voz muito bonita, parece até voz de anjo.

Yuta riu, envergonhado pelo elogio repentino. Gostava de cantar quando estava sozinho, mas nunca tivera coragem para fazê-lo na frente de outra pessoa. Mark fora o único.

— Não é para tanto... — Negou com a cabeça, mas ainda tinha um sorriso pintado nos lábios. — Mas vou cantar para você, sim. Espero que te ajude a dormir.

Mark se aconchegou em seu peito, suas pernas entrelaçadas no colchão. A diferença de temperatura era agradável, ao contrário do que havia imaginado. Tudo em Yuta parecia ser feito para acalentar o seu coração. Desconfiava se o vampiro era real mesmo, mas seus questionamentos cessaram pois ele começou a cantar baixinho enquanto mantinha o carinho em seus cabelos. Aquele combo foi o suficiente para silenciar qualquer pensamento que ameaçou surgir. Puxou o cobertor para si, deu um último suspiro e foi guiado até um sono profundo. 

Yuta não precisava dormir, então ele aproveitou o momento e a proximidade para observar o rapaz. O analisava intensamente, a fim de entender o que o nephilim tinha de tão especial para fazê-lo sentir um emaranhado de estímulos. Observou os cílios finos, o seu nariz pequeno e parou no contorno do seus lábios. Eles eram desenhados com suavidade e preenchidos na medida certa. Perdido em pensamentos, tangenciado do motivo de seu estudo, Yuta imaginou qual seria a sensação de tocá-los. Seria tão macio quanto parecia?

A respiração regulada de Mark chamou sua atenção. Ficou tranquilizado ao perceber o sono pacífico do outro, era como se ele próprio estivesse desfrutando de uma boa noite de descanso; apenas de olhá-lo, sentia-se recarregado.

Talvez ele precisasse de Mark tanto quanto o nephilim precisava dele.

«♡»

Mark acordou sentindo algo se mexendo debaixo de si. Então percebeu que sua cabeça estava apoiado sobre um outro tipo de travesseiro, um de verdade, diferente do que havia dormido durante a noite. A percepção deixou seu rosto quente: havia dormido abraçado em seu colega de quarto durante toda a noite. Eles haviam dormido juntos. Quer dizer, Yuta era um vampiro, ele não dormia, mas de todo modo estiveram juntos, na mesma cama durante toda a noite. Virou o rosto, a fim de se esconder de vergonha. Na noite passada, não tinha parado para pensar no que aconteceria depois, em como seria encarar o outro, o que deveria dizer, como deveria agir perto dele. Apenas tinha sido sincero com seus sentimentos que imploravam pela companhia do outro. Questionava-se o que aquilo significaria, por que conseguia dormir perfeitamente nos braços dele? Chovia interrogações em sua mente, e ele não sabia responder nenhuma delas; porém, a sensação de que fizera a coisa certa se sobressaltou em meio às dúvidas. 

Soltou um suspiro longo, criando coragem para levantar e encarar Yuta. Ele tinha saído da cama há pouco tempo, e Mark percebeu o quanto deve ter sido desconfortável para o vampiro passar tantas horas sendo usado de travesseiro. Precisava se desculpar por isso, fora egoísta em pedir a companhia do outro sem cogitar se aquilo o incomodaria. 

Levantou em um pulo, passou no banheiro para realizar sua higiene matinal e foi até a sala. Como o cômodo era conectado a cozinha, encontrou Yuta sentado a mesa. Ele parecia entretido no celular, demorou alguns segundos até perceber sua presença. Ao fazê-lo, esboçou seu típico sorriso, aquele que não mostrava os dentes e deixava sua bochecha saltada. Mark sorriu involuntariamente. Depois, ao perceber que se encaravam em silêncio, forçou-se a falar.

— Ah, sim, certo, lembrei o que ia te falar — Coçou a nuca, aproximando da cadeira vaga na mesa e tomando lugar. — Foi desconfortável para você? Hm, ontem a noite? — Viu Yuta arqueando a sobrancelhas e um brilho divertido surgiu em seu olhar. — Quero dizer, eu praticamente dormi em cima de você.

— Verdade, você dormiu, literalmente, em cima de mim. — Yuta riu, e Mark ficou mais envergonhado. — Mas não foi desconfortável, nem nada do tipo. Não é como se eu pudesse dormir também, ou precisasse me levantar para beber água.

— Sério?

— Aham, eu não me incomodei e foi até bom te ver dormindo tão bem. Fiquei preocupado com você, seus pesadelos parecem estar piorando.

— É — Mark desenhava padrões aleatórios na mesa, tentando distrair-se das lembranças que o aterrorizavam esses dias. — Estão mesmo ficando cada vez mais fortes. — Pausou, olhando para a mesa de madeira por um tempo. Yuta respeitou o seu silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, respirou fundo e decidiu que estava pronto para falar: — Eu vejo a Guerra, os caçadores de sombras que viraram demônios — Hesitou novamente, então continuou. —, meus pais foram um deles. Eles foram transformados durante a invasão no Instituto de Vancouver. Eu vi a destruição, as mortes, todo aquele sangue derramado. Não é algo que dá para esquecer assim.

Yuta esticou a mão na mesa, segurou sua mão e deu um aperto tranquilizador, como se quisesse dizer “eu estou aqui, está tudo bem agora”. Bem, pelo menos foi isso que Mark entendeu do gesto e por isso continuou.

— Por causa disso eu vim para Seoul, queria tentar recomeçar de algum jeito. Você já se sentiu assim? Como se precisasse continuar mesmo quando tudo foi desmoronado? — Levantou o olhar para Yuta, encontrando o brilho noturno de suas orbes atentos em si.

— Bem, como um ser imortal — Começou — Eu estou um pouco familiarizado em presenciar a perda e ter que continuar existindo mesmo assim — Seus olhos tinham um quê de melancolia. — Não significa que é fácil. Cada vez parece que dói mais, que o corte fica mais profundo. Mas com o tempo, a ferida começa a se fechar, sabe?! 

Mark assentiu, mesmo sem ter certeza se isso era possível de acontecer com ele.

— Você vai encontrar uma forma de continuar vivendo, Mark, mesmo com a dor. — Parou por um momento, mantendo o contato visual quando disse: — E se você precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo.

Mark sentiu a força daquelas palavras, de cada uma. Percebeu como o vampiro tinha tanta bondade a oferecer, mesmo não tendo recebido o mesmo durante a vida. Não sabia exatamente o que lhe acontecera no passado, mas pelo seu olhar podia presumir ser algo difícil. 

— Você é sempre tão gentil comigo... — Começou um pouco sem jeito, oscilando entre sustentar o contato visual e olhar para a mesa, então percebeu que suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. — Queria poder retribuir.

Yuta abriu um sorriso de canto, seu olhos acenderam um um lampejo de felicidade. Mark sentiu uma onda de calor aquecer todo seu ser, como se fosse contagiado pelo brilho do outro. Às vezes, quando ele sorria assim, parecia iluminar todo o cômodo.

— Mas você já faz muito, te garanto! 

— Nada disso, eu só faço te dar trabalho esses dias. Ontem mesmo você fez todo o café da manhã e ainda lavou a louça, e você nem mesmo comeu nada. 

— Não foi nada demais. — Deu de ombros. — Eu gosto de fazer essas coisas para você, me faz bem de alguma forma, não sei explicar. Inclusive, eu estava pensando no que fazer hoje, mas não consegui decidir. Faz tempos que não cozinho.

Mark soltou a mão de Yuta e se levantou da mesa em um pulo. 

— Vou comer um simples cereal com leite — Adiantou-se a pegar uma tigela no armário, depois foi até a geladeira. — Você não precisa ficar mexendo com comida, é muita indelicadeza minha te pedir isso.

— Se você diz... — Yuta deu de ombros e foi até o sofá.

Enquanto buscava o que assistir, via de relance o nephilim comendo. Ele fazia um barulho estranho, que fez o vampiro querer dar um risadinha; o outro poderia ter um canal de Mukbang ASMR no Youtube, havia pessoas com milhares de inscritos, com certeza Mark seria bem sucedido também.

Quando Mark terminou de comer, lavou e guardou a louça. Caminhou até o sofá onde o vampiro estava esparramado com os pés por fora do estofado. 

Yuta não entendeu o que o rapaz queria, acabou sentando e endireitando a postura para observá-lo.

Aproveitando o espaço vago no sofá cinza de dois lugares, sentou-se ao lado do vampiro e disse:

— Vou assistir algo com você.

— Hã?

— É, acho que é a minha forma de retribuir um pouco — Pegou uma almofada e se aconchegou no estofado. — Aposto que você sente falta de uma companhia para assistir. Qual é a programação de hoje?

O sorriso gigantesco de Yuta era realmente capaz de iluminar todo o cômodo, Mark teve certeza dessa vez. Também teve uma nova percepção: aquele sorriso era capaz de renovar toda sua energia. Parecia bem mais disposto agora, contagiado. Como não havia percebido isso antes? Talvez porque eles mal se falavam. Engraçado como tudo mudou naturalmente de uma dia para o outro, pensou.

— Vai ser o que? A primeira vez que você assiste animação japonesa? — Provocou.

— Para tudo tem uma primeira vez, não é mesmo? E eu já ouvi falar bastante de alguns tipo Naruto, One Piece… é só lembro desses.

Os dois riram.

— Você nunca ouviu falar de Dragon Ball Z? Em que mundo você vive?

— Bem, eu tinha que estudar sobre história, línguas diversas e treinar. O pessoal lá no instituto não era muito fã de conteúdo mundano. — Como um Caçador de Sombra, Mark não fora completamente inserido na cultura mundana. Não acompanhou diversos seriados famosos, muito menos a cultura pop. Apenas quando foi morar em Seul teve mais imersão.

— Bem, você tem anos de atraso, acho que precisamos começar o mais rápido possível.

Mark se fez confortável no sofá, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Yuta. Estava virando uma mania usá-lo como travesseiro — pois era tão confortável —, não havia nem notado o ato, fora espontâneo. Mark não podia ver, mas Yuta sorria de canto. Em seguida escolheu o anime mais longo para começar. Queria prolongar aquele momento.

«♡»

Yuta teve companhia durante o dia todo. Mark ficou bastante interessado pelo anime, tinha os olhos vidrados na tela e a boca levemente aberta em “oh” quando acontecia algo inusitado. Já o vampiro, teve sua atenção dividida entre assistir e observar os pequenos detalhes de Mark Lee. Ele possuía dois sinais no pescoço, decorando a pele. Como também tinha mania de sugar o lábio inferior, o deixando mais vermelho do que já era. O nephilim parecia esculpido em perfeição pelos deuses, talvez fosse por causa da porcentagem angelical em seu sangue. Ou talvez fosse algo único, inerente a ele.

Eles terminaram a primeira temporada de Fullmetal Alchemist no fim de tarde, quando Mark se afastou relutantemente de Yuta no sofá. Levantou, espreguiçando-se, o movimento permitiu o vislumbre da parte de baixo do seu abdômen. Os olhos do vampiro desceram, atentos e longo desviaram, um pouco desconcertado. “O que está acontecendo, por que você não consegue parar de encarar ele feito um pervertido?”

— Preciso fazer a patrulha na região — avisou, com um tom pesaroso. —, mas espero que esteja tudo tranquilo para poder voltar logo e começar a segunda temporada. Você está criando um monstrinho, viu?! — Cutucou o ombro do outro com o indicador. — Minha tutora não pode saber que passei o dia todo assistindo animação mundano em vez de estudar. 

Yuta deu uma gargalhada gostosa e Mark o acompanhou. O som de suas risadas misturadas era o seu novo som favorito.

— Agora você entende o porquê eu passo boa parte da minha eternidade assistindo?

— Acredito que esse vai ser o meu fim também.

Yuta assistiu ao caçador de sombras sumir em seu quarto, voltar com o uniforme de combate e procurar suas botas pela sala. Não se cansaria de observá-lo, constatou, e desejou fazê-lo por muitos anos. Será que seria estranho para Mark? Se ele contasse isso? Se pedisse para ele ficar por bastante tempo naquele apartamento pequeno em Itaewon?

— Estou saindo. Te vejo mais tarde. — despediu-se escondendo a lâmina serafim no cinto e saiu pela porta da frente.

Yuta ficou um bom tempo perdido em pensamentos. Mais uma vez o nephilim ocupava boa parte deles, no momento, pensava sobre a questão do pesadelo. Decidiu pegar um pacote de sangue no seu frigobar reservado — seu colega de apartamento não gostava muito de ver bolsas de sangues empilhadas quando abria a geladeira, cortava o seu apetite —, continuou pensando em como poderia ajudá-lo. O sangue mundano misturava-se ao veneno em suas veias, circulando rapidamente em seu organismo. Podia sentir o júbilo pós-refeição; o corpo morto-vivo abastecido e pronto para manter suas funções básicas. Ao descartar a embalagem vazia, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente feito um lampejo: poderia conseguir ajuda para Mark no Mercado das Sombras. Havia uma feiticeira de confiança lá, sua amiga Seo Yeji, poderia recorrer a ela em nome de sua amizade de longa data.

Conferiu o horário e checou pela brecha da cortina se já havia anoitecido, estava seguro para ele lá fora. Trocou de roupa, tirando o moletom e a camisa de ficar em casa e vestiu jeans, camisa e sobretudo preto. Ajeitou os cabelos longos na altura do ombro em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, pegou seu celular, carteira e saiu do prédio. 

A caminhada até o Mercado sempre era tranquila, às vezes encontrava pequenas fadas escondidas atrás dos postes ou brincando nas lâmpadas como os mosquitos faziam. Ao contrário dos insetos, elas eram seres adoráveis e delicados. Possuíam uma beleza e um brilho único. No distrito, sua presença era singela; seu habitat favorito era às margens do Rio Han, onde elas brincavam com a água e sobrevoavam a região, quase podiam ser confundidas com as estrelas caídas.

Chegou em seu destino, cumprimentou o lobisomem robusto que guardava o portão de entrada e adentrou. O corredor escuro iluminava-se a medida que surgiam as barracas. A mistura de vozes, a música das fadas e o tintilar das mercadorias preenchiam o ambiente. Yuta encontrou a barranca de Seo Yeji, ela conversava com um feiticeiro de pele dourada como ouro líquido.

— Já falei que não vou mudar minha barraca de lugar, já tenho meu nome nesse mercado, não pretendo “expandir” os negócios. — Seo Yeji desenhou aspas no ar com os dedos. 

— Mas se a gente virar parceiros, o benefício será mútuo!

— Não tenho interesse, agora me dá licença preciso atender um cliente. — Cortou conversa com o feiticeiro e apontou para Yuta.

O feiticeiro deixou a barraca, assim eles puderam se cumprimentar devidamente. Yeji era bem séria na maior parte do tempo, possuía uma postura forte e até intimidadora; mas perto dos amigos, mostrava um sorriso raro.

— Estou gostando de te ver mais por aqui — Começou, empurrando o ombro do vampiro de leve. — Cansou de ser um recluso?

— Não exagere, eu não sou um recluso — Defendeu-se. Sua atenção foi captada pelos diversos itens na prateleira, vasos de vidro com uma tampa de rolha cheios de substâncias estranhas: escama de cobra, asa de morcego, uma areia rosa e um pó verde. — Apenas sou discreto, entende?

— E o que te fez mudar de ideia? — Foi direto ao ponto. Cruzou os braços e levantou a sobrancelha, assertiva. Seus olhos grandes cor de magenta pareciam perfurar Yuta. — Está precisando de alguma coisa?

— Hmm… — Pegou uma pedra verde neon em mãos, ela parecia uma pedra qualquer, quem compraria algo assim? — Preciso ajudar um… é… amigo. 

— Sei — disse, desconfiada. Yeji o conhecia a tempo o suficiente para ler seu comportamento. Suas mãos inquietas cutucando os itens da barraca o denunciou, assim como seu tom de voz hesitante.

— É verdade, um amigo meu está passando por problemas, acho que os humanos chamam de trauma, talvez?! — Yeji assentiu, ela tinha experiência com medicina mundana, conhecia os termos e até podia ajudar no tratamento de alguns caçadores de sombras. Estivera bastante ocupada quando a Guerra Maligna explodiu, teve de deixar a administração de sua barraca para tratar os sobreviventes. Yuta continuou: — Ele tem pesadelos com a Guerra. São terríveis. Mas diz que quando estou por perto, eles cessam.

A feiticeira de cabelos curtos cor-de-rosa assentiu, assimilando a informação e disse:

— Bem, se os caçadores de sombras não tivessem suas leis estúpidas, ele poderia consultar um especialista e tratar o trauma — Começou ela, de novo a irritação presente em seu tom de voz. — Mas não, eles abominam medicina mundana. Então, não há muito o que fazer no caso do seu amigo. — Ponderou por um instante, vendo a expressão desolada de Yuta. — Espera. Na verdade, acho que posso fazer uma coisa.

Yeji deu as costas para o amigo e voltou-se para um baú dentro da barraca iluminada com luz mágica. Tirou alguns artefatos dali. Yuta acompanhou, um pouco confuso, o movimento dela. Até que ela virou em um pulo, o cabelo curto sacudindo no ar. 

— Esse é um filtro dos sonhos. — disse, estendendo um objeto estranho. Tinha um círculo encapado por tecido e trançado por dentro, semelhante a uma mandala; embaixo algumas penas azuis e roxas estavam penduradas, no acabamento tinha algumas pedrinhas prateadas adornando-o. — Ele é feito para capturar os sonhos ruins, mas posso dar uma incrementada, colocar alguns feitiços de cura, proteção e tranquilidade.

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso? Sério? — Yuta estava surpreso. — É perfeito! Acho que ele vai adorar! Quanto preciso pagar? — Puxou a carteira do bolso, procurando algumas notas.

— Vou fazer isso porque nunca te vi assim, tão vivo há anos, não é uma piadinha, quer dizer, poderia ser já que você não está vivo… — Yuta revirou os olhos, então Yeji riu e continuou: — Acho que essa companhia está te fazendo bem, então vou ajudar de graça. — ressaltou as últimas palavras.

Yuta abriu um sorriso — que ultimamente era apenas direcionado para Mark — e agradeceu várias vezes. Yeji sorriu junto, o dispensou e trabalhou nos feitiços. Uma névoa rosa saiu da ponta dos seus dedos, circulando o filtro dos sonhos e foi absorvida por ele. Depois de alguns minutos, os feitiços estavam instalados e ela estendeu o item para o vampiro.

— Toma. Espero que seja útil.

— Claro que vai ser, de novo, muito obrigado. 

— Não foi nada! Agora esconda isso em seu sobretudo, senão vai chamar tanta atenção aqui no Mercado que você não vai conseguir sair.

Yuta assentiu, fez o que lhe foi dito e saiu sorrateiramente. Costurando entre o fluxo de membros do submundo na rua comprida, cheia de barracas e luzes mágicas. Caminhou até o apartamento, empolgado para mostrar a Mark o seu presente.

«♡»

Felizmente, Mark não encontrou nenhum demônio pelo distrito de Itaewon. Seguiu o protocolo de sua tutora, contornou a região e checou o nível de atividade demoníaca, mas não encontrou nada. Nem o fedor de icor demoníaco que costumava preencher os becos mal iluminados. 

Retornou ao apartamento com um sorriso nos lábios, pensando em continuar assistindo com Yuta, mas sua expressão se desfez ao notar os cômodos vazios. Bem, o vampiro passava o dia todo trancado, não podia sair por causa do Sol, nada mais justo do que aproveitar a noite para sair e espairecer um pouco, Mark convenceu a si mesmo. Não poderia ser egoísta e querer a presença dele sempre.

Ocupou-se em tirar o uniforme, tomou um banho rápido e procurou algo para comer na geladeira. Encontrou uma tigela de kimchi e frango ensopado, fez um ramen e misturou tudo na mesma tigela. Era especialista em aproveitar as sobras para fazer uma misturinha inusitada, porém deliciosa. Levou o seu prato “gourmet” para o sofá da sala, apoiou-o na mesa do centro enquanto procurava algo para assistir na Netflix. Queria começar a segunda temporada da série, mas havia combinado de assistir com Yuta, então ficou em dúvida por alguns segundos. Rodou pelo catálogo e voltou para o anime. Bem, Yuta já havia assistido esse, talvez não se importasse se eu assistisse um pouco…

Apertou o botão, largou o controle da Smart Tv no móvel e pegou sua tigela. Tinha os dois pés em cima do sofá e o prato apoiado nos joelhos, estava todo torto, mas encontrara uma posição perfeita para comer e assistir. Na metade do segundo episódio, ficou sonolento. Então resolveu deitar um pouco no sofá pequeno de dois lugares. O estofado era macio, bastante confortável apesar do tamanho, então Mark acabou rendendo-se ao sono.

Estava lembrando do conteúdo assistido, começando a sonhar com os personagens até que escutou a porta da frente sendo aberta e deu um sobressalto.

— O que aconteceu? Eu te assustei? — Yuta perguntou. Mark piscou devagar olhando em sua direção, ele tirava o sobretudo preto e soltava os cabelos, caindo como uma cortina sobre seus ombros. — Ah, estava dormindo?

— Uhum. — Virou de lado no sofá, pronto para fechar os olhos e voltar ao seu cochilo.

— Acho que consegui te transformar em um otaku pelo visto — Seu tom de voz brincalhão estava mais próximo de Mark. Depois percebeu o silêncio vindo da televisão. — Quer ajuda para ir para cama? Dormir nesse sofá vai te deixar todo dolorido.

— Só vou ficar mais um pouquinho aqui — murmurou. — Não tô dormindo, só descansando os olhos um pouco.

Yuta deu uma risadinha.

— Certo, quando você terminar de descansar os olhos, será que pode olhar o presente que eu trouxe?

Mark virou de novo no sofá, podendo ver Yuta segurando um objeto colorido em suas mãos, parecia uma espécie de pendente? Algo para pendurar na parede? Tinha penas coloridas e irradiava um brilho mágico, rosado.

— Para mim? — questionou, agora um pouco mais acordado.

— Aham, eu estava passando pelo Mercado e encontrei uma amiga antiga, acabei falando sobre seu problema para dormir e ela me ofereceu isso. — Esticou na direção dele. — É um filtro dos sonhos. Normalmente, é capaz de capturar os sonhos ruins, mas ela colocou alguns feitiços de proteção e tal. Acho que vai te ajudar agora.

Mark ficou olhando abismado para o tal filtro. Nunca vira nada assim em toda sua vida, o artefato transmitia uma onda tranquilizante de calor em sua palma da mão. A sensação era semelhante quando Yuta estava próximo. Deixou um sorriso preencher seu rosto, estava genuinamente feliz pelo presente.

— Gostou?

— É perfeito! Não precisava ter se incomodado, mas estou muito feliz, de verdade! Nunca recebi nada assim — Pausou por um momento — Hum… tenho que te dizer uma coisa.

— O que? — Yuta o olhou, preocupado.

— Você já é o meu filtro dos sonhos — Mark riu sem jeito e continuou. — Mas é sempre bom reforçar a proteção, não é? Acho que agora, com vocês dois do meu lado, não vou ter mais nenhum pesadelo. Nem em um milhão de anos.

O brilho do sorriso grandioso de Yuta iluminou o cômodo. Talvez fosse o reflexo do seu interior que parecia explodir em luzes.

— Então, quer dizer que você planeja ficar aqui por um tempo? — Aproximou-se do sofá, sentando no chão para ficar de frente para Mark. — Por que eu amei ter uma companhia para assistir e posso continuar te ajudando a dormir, sem problemas nenhum.

— Bem, então está resolvido. — Levantou-se e puxou Yuta para fazer o mesmo, conduzindo-o até seu quarto; suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e o seu coração, estrondoso em seu peito. Queria falar mais um coisa, mas estava precisando de um segundo intenso de coragem.

Quando eles entraram no cômodo parcialmente iluminado — as lâmpadas estavam desligadas, mas a luz do corredor entrava pela porta entreaberta —, parou próximo a parede e encarou-o por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada. Yuta franziu o cenho com a parada repentina, mas retribuiu o olhar. Mark deu um passo hesitante para frente e seu corpo parecia queimar com a proximidade. O outro permaneceu imóvel, um pouco confuso.

— Você pode achar isso estranho — Começou, a voz trêmula. — Mas eu queria fazer algo. — Seus olhos desceram até os lábios cheinhos, em seguida voltou até os olhos intensos. Yuta o encarava com tamanha intensidade que sua pele formigava. Sentia-se cada vez mais atraído, querendo se aproximar mais e mais — Posso… hm, posso te beijar?

— Oh… — Yuta deixou escapar de seus lábios em surpresa. Podia sentir a pulsação, geralmente fraca, vibrando em suas veias, como se estivesse vivo novamente.

— Não precisa aceitar se não quiser, nossa, foi um pedido estúpido, né?! — Afastou-se um pouco. 

Agora foi a vez de Yuta de segurá-lo levemente pelo pulsos, deixando seus dedos dançarem sobre a pele quente.

— Preciso confessar uma coisa — Começou, unindo seus corpos até suas testas se tocarem. A proximidade era viciante e ao mesmo tempo tranquilizadora. — Eu quero fazer isso há muito tempo, acho que apenas demorei a perceber?! — Deu um riso fraco. Segurou o rosto de Mark e inclinou em sua direção. — Pode me beijar, Mark. Por favor... 

Mark possuía a respiração ofegante, todas suas terminações nervosas pareciam estar reagindo a cada toque do outro. Parecia um sonho, um sonho muito bom virando realidade. Não se demorou, esticou-se e alcançou seus lábios, grudando-os em um beijo firme. O toque foi o suficiente para garantir que o momento era real, mas ambos queriam mais. Precisavam de mais contato, então o nephilim embrenhou seus dedos nos cabelos macios de Yuta e aprofundou o beijo. 

Soltou um suspiro quando seus corpos foram pressionados juntos. Yuta o envolvia em um abraço forte, como em uma tentativa de prolongar o momento. Suas línguas se tocaram, e o beijo diminuiu o ritmo, ganhando um caráter exploratório. Os dois queriam aproveitar cada detalhe, queriam poder gravar o gosto e memorizar cada traço um do outro. 

Relutantemente, depois de alguns selinhos, Mark se afastou a fim de recuperar sua respiração e estabilizar sua mente — que agora encontrava-se completamente vazia —, estava até um pouco tonto. Yuta passou a língua entre os lábios, não pôde evitar o sorriso pequeno ao observar o outro piscando algumas vezes e respirando pesadamente. Também prestou atenção nos lábios macios que brilhavam em vermelho por causa do contato forte. Pelo visto, os dois eram compatíveis nesse quesito, riu para si mesmo.

— O que? Tá rindo de mim? — Mark levantou uma sobrancelha, aproximando-se novamente.

— Não, não. — Yuta retomou a acariciar os fios de sua nuca. — Eu só estava pensando em como a gente combina. Digo, temos o mesmo ritmo, hm, no beijo.

— Ah — disse Mark, ficando levemente ruborizado. 

Então Yuta percebeu que mesmo com a proximidade, mesmo com o beijo intenso, não sentia sede de sangue; não era uma ameaça para o nephilim, e aquela simples constatação o deixou mais tranquilo.

— Você acabou de pedir para me beijar, mas ainda está tímido? — Provocou.

— Eu não estou tímido. — Deu um beijo na bochecha de Yuta, outro em seus lábios cheinhos e apressou em se esconder debaixo das cobertas.

O vampiro observou a cena com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto.

— Eu sei que você me deu o filtro dos sonhos, mas pode dormir aqui?

— Está com medo de ter pesadelos de novo? — perguntou, preocupado.

— Na verdade — Mark abaixou as cobertas, sentando-se na cama com as costas encostadas na cabeceira. — Eu queria sua companhia, ter você do meu lado. Nunca te falaram que você é um bom travesseiro? 

Yuta riu e negou com a cabeça. Em seguida, tirou os chinelos usados dentro de casa e deitou. 

— Eu sou só um travesseiro para você? — Fez drama. Mark já se aninhava em seus braços enquanto ele se aconchegava no travesseiro junto à cabeceira da cama.

— Claro que não — rebateu. — É que eu me sinto completamente tranquilo ao seu lado, parece que tudo fica mais leve e mais confortável, não sei, nunca senti algo assim antes, mas não quero que esse sentimento vá embora.

Yuta passeou os dedos pelo cabelo de Mark, como gostava tanto de fazer. Por algum motivo, acariciá-lo lhe trazia paz. Poderia encher o humano de carinho por todo o tempo passados juntos na Terra. Esperava que fosse o máximo possível, no entanto, não deixou seus pensamentos penderem para o fim, para o futuro. Precisava manter-se atento ao presente, especialmente quando tinha Mark ao seu lado.

— Não se preocupe, eu entendo perfeitamente. Sabe por quê? — Não esperou resposta do outro. — Porque eu sinto o mesmo e vou fazer questão de te fazer feliz em cada minuto do dia.

Mark deu uma risadinha e escondeu o rosto no peito do vampiro, passando suas bochechas na camisa de algodão preta. Ainda não estava acostumado com essa nova relação deles, provavelmente ficaria vermelho toda vez que trocassem palavras de afeto: ou, até mesmo, esconderia o rosto, ficaria sem saber o que dizer. Mesmo assim, tentou não se preocupar com isso, a fim de aproveitar a sensação gostosa em seu interior: um quentinho, uma onda de formigamento. Tudo aquilo era novo, e ele estava amando experienciar cada sentimento.

— Você sabe que não precisa fazer muito para me deixar feliz, certo?!

— É mesmo?

— Uhum — O apertou em um abraço. — Eu percebi que desde que me mudei para aqui, meus dias são cada vez mais felizes. Tudo por sua causa.

— Então significa que você vai continuar vendo outros animes comigo?

— Não sei, a gente precisa terminar Fullmetal Alchemist primeiro.

— Sabia que ainda tem mais 3 temporadas para ver?

— Okay, vamos ver todas, mas você não cansa de assistir de novo? Aposto que já viu várias vezes durante todos esses anos.

— Olha, eu não sou tão velho assim. Digamos que tenho um século e uns quebrados, não vou fazer as contas agora, mas nesses anos só assisti Fullmetal 5 vezes. É pouco.

— Pouco?

— Sim, é sim. E você deveria descansar, dormir, certo?. A gente pode conversar o quanto quiser amanhã e assistir bastante também.

— Parece um plano perfeito, mas eu tenho uma condição.

— O que?

— Canta para mim? Aquela música, a mesma das outras vezes.

— Você gostou mesmo dela, né?

— Eu gosto da sua voz.

Yuta depositou um beijo na testa de Mark, e começou a cantar baixinho, enquanto fazia cafuné. Talvez estivesse deixando o outro mal acostumado, mas ele realmente gostava de vê-lo assim, sereno e feliz, então continuou.

Mark estava envolvido pelos braços do vampiro, pelo seu carinho e por sua voz doce, angelical. Pressentia que essa noite, esse momento, fosse um ponto de virada; o início de algo muito bonito, um sonho bom, daqueles que quando você acorda, ainda consegue sentir os resquícios escorrendo pela suas mãos — como grãos de areia —, e deseja com toda suas forças voltar para ele. Não tinha sonhos assim há muito tempo; a sensação de estar em constante alerta quase não o permitia de descansar tranquilamente, ou se entregar aos véus dos sonhos. Ainda assim, quando o fazia, era tomado por lembranças de um passado sangrento. 

Naquele momento, no entanto, estava acordado ainda, e Yuta era o seu sonho mais belo. Sua presença parecia vinda do mundo onírico; mas seu abraço firme e os toques carinhosos, eram uma garantia de que ele era real. Aquele era o seu presente, e ele não poderia desejar outra coisa no momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa, nem acredito que finalmente postei essa fanfic que ficou guardada num lugar bem especial do meu coração. Fiquei impressionada em como a história fluiu. De início, eu só queria escrever algo que me trouxesse conforto, tinha apenas a cena do Mark tendo pesadelos e o Yuta o consolando, mas a fanfic tomou forma, e os personagens criaram vida! Eu fiquei tão envolvida que escrevi ela em 3 dias.  
> Vou amar, se vocês quiserem me contar o que acharam no comentário ♡.  
> Música mencionada: [ **Hitomi o Tojite de Ken Hirai** ](https://youtu.be/_g9Z9Nl9lWc) ･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊  
> [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/) ･ ˖ ₊


End file.
